Polymers derived from lactic acid and glycolic acid have been extensively used for various biomedical applications due to their biocompatibility and biodegradability. The ability to modify the physiochemical properties, such as degradability, hydrophobicity, and hydrophilicity, of these polymers is a key to expand the spectrum of their uses. Conventional approaches usually involve copolymerization and block copolymer preparations. In contrast, the use of lactic acid and glycolic acid derivatives as monomers for preparing polylactides and polyglycolides is less well known.
Despites advances in the preparation of polylactides and polyglycolides, a need exists for the simple and versatile preparation of polylactides and polyglycolides having improved properties. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages.